Un vestido perfecto para Marjorine
by VicPin
Summary: Un vestido atrevido, unas misteriosas notas y una cita cambiarán la vida de Marjorine para siempre. Genderbend!ButtersxPersonaje sorpresa.


**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con este oneshot sobre una pareja crack formada por Butters y... ¿?. Claro que debo aclarar que, para efectos de este fic, decidí manejar a Butters en su versión femenina (Marjorine) tipo Genderbend (o sea, aquí el buen B. es una chica)._**

**_Sin más que decir... Excepto el disclaimer de que esos personajes pertenecen a Trey y a Matt, aquí les dejo con esta historia un tanto fumada y cursi XD._**

* * *

**Un vestido perfecto para Marjorine.**

Marjorine Stotch suspiró de frustración.

Había ido al centro comercial con Wendy y Bebe a buscar un vestido espectacular para la graduación de la preparatoria y hasta ese momento no encontró ninguno que sea de su agrado. Bebe, conocida en la escuela por su sentido de la moda, se compró un vestido verde con retazos rojos sumamente caro de la marca Yves Saint Laurent; Wendy, en cambio, compró un vestido morado con rosa de marca menos conocida, pero de igual belleza que la de Bebe.

La pobre Marjorine era de gusto difícil en cuanto a ropa; a pesar de que habían varios diseños y marcas, ninguno le satisfacía, y la razón no estaba de más viniendo de una chica tímida, dulce y tierna como ella: Quería atrapar la atención de un chico… Aunque el más grande de los inconvenientes era que ese chico era un mujeriego y el compañero de revolcones ocasionales de Bebe.

En pocas palabras: Ella quería atrapar la atención de Kenny McCormick, el chico bisexual más popular entre los hombres y las mujeres del pueblo así como el más pobre de la población.

- ¿Qué haré ahora? – susurraba mientras reflexionaba.

- ¿Sucede algo, Marjorine? – le preguntó Bebe, quien había salido de una zapatería.

- Ufff… No encuentro el vestido que me gusta, Bebe. He recorrido todas las tiendas de este centro comercial y hasta ahora no encuentro uno que sea lo suficientemente atractivo para llamar la atención del chico que me gusta.

- Oh… Cariño…

Bebe dejó las bolsas a un lado y se sentó junto a su amiga.

- ¿Sabes? Entiendo lo que sientes al respecto. ¿Te acuerdas de mis intentos en conquistar a Kyle?

Marjorine se echó a reir quedamente.

¿Cómo no iba a olvidar esos intentos un tanto desesperados por captar la atención del chico más listo de la generación? Aunque, claro, el resultado fue un tanto contraproducente, ya que el joven Broflovski fijó sus ojos en Henrietta Biggle, la chica gótca y su actual pareja.

Bebe, sonriente, añadió:

- Bueno, aunque fracasé en ese intento a causa de Henrietta, no puedo culpar a Kyle en haberse fijado en ella. Es decir, Henrietta es elegante, de mejores gustos que yo en cuanto a ropa, si se me permite decir, y muy inteligente.

- Tú también eres todo eso.

- Sí, pero a diferencia entre las dos radica en que Henrietta no se preocupa tanto como yo en qué ponerme de ropa. Se pone lo primero que saca del clóset, lo complementa con unos zapatos negros muy bellos y se maquilla con exquisitez sin mucha prisa. ¡Diantres! ¡Quisiera pedirle que me dijera cuál es su secreto!

- Je… Bueno, ese es Kyle de quien estamos hablando ahora, pero el chico a quien quiero impresionar es otro por si lo has olvidado, Bebe.

Bebe ladeó la cabeza y le replicó:

- Habiendo tantos chicos guapos e inteligentes, ¿te fijas en Kenny?

- Es tu compañero sexual ocasional.

- Sí, pero aún así no es el adecuado para ti, Marjorine. Kenny es un tigre en la cama, lo reconozco, pero como pareja… Realmente creo que tú y él no durarían ni cinco minutos, teniendo en cuenta su reputación de mujeriego y hombreriego.

La rubia mayor suspiró mientras que Marjorine se levantaba y le comentaba:

- Bebe… Realmente no me molesta que él sea de esa manera de comportarse; sé que él es un chico adorable muy en su interior. Lo puedo sentir. Y-y… Bueno, creo que el pobre se siente solo.

- Ojalá y sea cierto lo que digas, Marjorine. No me gustaría decir un "te lo dije" el jueves si te veo llorando en un rincón con el corazón roto.

Marjorine sonrió mientras que Bebe se levantaba, tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba con ella del centro comercial… O al menos eso estaban a punto de hacer cuando la chica Stotch se detuvo frente a un mostrador y abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡ESE ES! – gritó la chica al señalar el vestido - ¡Ese es el vestido que ando buscando!

Bebe se volvió hacia donde apuntaba la jovencita y se quedó muda de sorpresa al ver un majestuoso vestido largo de color blanco con un escote atrevido; el vestido, parecido al traje que portó Lena Heady en su papel de la reina Gorgo de Esparta en el film "300", estaba complementado con un par de correas a alrededor del abdomen. El collar que hacía juego con el traje era una réplica de una garra de lobo.

- Wow… ¡Es hermoso, Marjorine! – exclamó Bebe.

- ¡Lo sé!

- Aunque está algo largo y muy elegante…

- Lo sé… ¡Y me lo voy a probar! ¡Ven, Bebe!

Ambas entraron a la tienda llamada "Blacklady Vintage", en donde solicitaron el modelo del mostrador; cuando la empleada se lo entregó, Marjorine entró como loca al probador mientras que Bebe recorría la tienda observando los modelos de moda.

Cuando la joven Stotch salió del probador, Bebe sonrió y exclamó:

- ¡Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, Marjorine!

Y realmente lo estaba: El vestido blanco le había quedado a la perfección; el escote llegaba a la punta del ombligo, dejando a la vista sus pechos pronunciados y su espalda. La falda tenía una gran abertura, la cual permitía a la mujer moverse con mayor facilidad.

Marjorine se dirigió hacia la empleada y le preguntó:

- ¿Cuánto cuesta este vestido?

- 1200 dólares, señorita.

- ¡Lo compro!

- Ha hecho una buena elección, señorita. Con este traje, usted atrapará las miradas de todos…

_Especialmente la de Kenny_, pensó la Stotch mientras se cambiaba y le entregaba el vestido a la encargada.

No obstante, la inocente jovencita no se había dado cuenta de que una sombra la había visto entrar a la tienda y en ese vestido; el pobre tipo había sufrido una santa hemorragia nasal que casi manchaba su camiseta al ver a _su_ Marjorine con ese vestido tan atrevido.

- Creo que ya es el momento de pedirle que sea mi pareja de baile – se decía a sí mismo mientras se marchaba discretamente del lugar.

**_&%&%&%&_**

- ¡Marjorine, no vas a llevar ese vestido! – exclamó la señora Stotch al ver el traje que su hija le había mostrado y hasta recortado de largo - ¡No es apto para una señorita!

- ¡Pero mami! – protestó la jovencita - ¡Todas van a llevar un vestido bonito al baile! ¡Además, no tiene nada de malo!

¡- ¿Y la apertura en la espalda y el escote no te dicen nada?

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡No, señorita!- exclamó su padre- ¡Definitivamente no llevarás ese vestido a tu graduación!

- ¡Papá!

- Marjorine – espetó el señor Stotch -, ese vestido está bien como para mujeres de más edad y con mayor experiencia en la vida. Tú eres apenas una niña y además una señorita. Hay vestidos mejores que ese que podrías llevar a la graduación; mejores y sin tanta apertura.

- ¡Pero yo ya tengo 18 años, papá! ¡Tengo derecho a elegir mi ropa!

- ¡No mientras vivas bajo este techo, señorita! ¡Mientras vivas aquí, no usarás esa clase de vestidos!

- ¡Urgh!

La chiquilla tomó el vestido y subió a su habitación.

Cerrando la puerta con seguro, la jovencita se recostó en su lecho y se puso a llorar.

**_&%&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Tus padres no te dejarán ir a la graduación con ese lindo vestido? – exclamó Red muy sorprendida al escuchar el relato de Marjorine.

- Así es – respondió la rubia entre sollozos -. ¡Incluso lo botaron!

- ¡Pero Marjorine, ese vestido te costó todos tus ahorros! – exclamó Bebe - ¡Te esforzaste mucho este año para guardar el dinero y comprarlo!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Dios, ¿qué haré ahora?

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras muy consternadas.

Prácticamente todas esperaban ver el mero día de la graduación ese hermoso vestido que iba a lucir Marjorine; Bebe se había encargado de describirles con todo lujo de detalle ese traje blanco con correas cafés, pero para la mala fortuna de la chica esa ilusión se acabó.

Más bien, acababa de morir cuando Henrietta le preguntó:

- ¿Y ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Marjorine estuvo a punto de pegarse un tiro; se le había pasado ese detalle de que tenía que ir acompañada a la fiesta de graduación, aunque claro, esperaba ir acompañada de Kenny, el chico de sus sueños…

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que Red llegó corriendo a donde estaban y comentó:

- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Kenny invitó a Tammy Warner!

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron todas.

- ¡¿Kenny McCormick invitó a la puta mayor de la escuela? – exclamó Henrietta.

- Y no solo eso, chicas – espetó Red -… También le pidió que fuera su novia.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas… Y Marjorine sintió cómo su corazón se hacía pedacitos al escuchar semejante rumor, a tal grado de que no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y salió corriendo del comedor. Bebe comentó entonces con indignación:

- Si él ya tiene novia, ¡entonces que ni venga a pedir que me revuelque con él! ¡Además, había alguien que esperaba al menos una invitación de su parte y mira cómo la dejó!

- Pobre Marjorine – comentó Wendy-. Hoy sí que no fue su día.

- Sí… Primero sus padres y ahora Kenny – comentó Patty Nelson-. Pobre chica.

_**&%&%&%&**_

- ¡A nadie le gusto! – sollozaba Marjorine en el compartimento del baño de damas.

Su corazón estaba roto porque ella siempre se había imaginado que Kenny la iba a invitar al baile y se le iba a declarar ahí mismo. Recordaba detalladamente cómo Kenny se comportaba siempre con ella: Dulce, tierno, gentil y sobreprotector. Lamentablemente, esos detalles no eran más que una muestra de aprecio y no una muestra de amor como ella misma malinterpretó.

No, Kenny jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla como ella; jamás se fijaría en una futura solterona que vive en casa de unos padres que se la pasan mangonéandola todo el santo día con quehaceres, la trataban como a una retardada y que no hacían más que imponerles castigos un tanto ridículos. No, ella jamás será la chica de nadie, ni siquiera de un bully como Josh Meyers o Trent Boyett.

Jamás sería como Henrietta, la joven gótica que tiene a Kyle Broflovski a sus pies; tampoco sería como Bebe Stevens, quien hace de Clyde Donovan su perro faldero; ni siquiera sería como Patty Nelson o como Wendy Testaburger, quienes tienen un romance eterno con Eric Cartman y Stan Marsh respectivamente.

Simplemente sería Marjorine, la chiquilla con coletas que viste con ropas similares a los de una niña, por no hacer cuenta al personaje de su telenovela favorita "Betty La Fea".

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron, salió del compartimento y se dirigió al lavadero; sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su nariz no dejaba de escurrir mucosa. Respirando hondo, abrió la llave del lavabo y se enjuagó la cara.

Lo único que deseaba era irse a casa y acostarse a dormir; incluso resolvió no ir al baile de graduación, ya que no tenía con quien irse y porque de seguro sus padres le habrán comprado un mamarracho de lo más corriente para ella que "tape todo lo que no debe de exhibir una señorita".

Salió del baño y fue a su casillero a sacar las cosas para la próxima clase; no obstante, al abrir el locker, una hoja de papel doblada se cayó al suelo.

Extrañada, la rubia levantó la hoja de papel, la desdobló y se sorprendió mucho al leer lo que decía la hoja de papel:

_¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile? Deja la respuesta en el libro "Las Mil y Una Noches Tomo I" de la biblioteca de la escuela – Un admirador._

La jovencita no sabía qué decir al respecto.

- ¿Quién habrá sido? – se preguntó – Dudo mucho que sea Kyle; él sabe mucho de libros, pero él tiene a Henrietta. Eric… Nah! El gordo tiene a Patty…

Tras un rato de deliberaciones, concluyó:

- Uhmmm… Tal vez… Tal vez no sería tan mala idea ser acompañada de esa persona… Aunque quisiera que fuera Kenny, pero… Mejor dejaré que el Destino se encargue de esto.

Dicho esto, sacó del locker un estuche con lápices y escribió en la parte de atrás de la nota:

_Hola. Sí quiero ser tu compañera de baile. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho en este día... No sabes cómo me alegraste el día con tu petición tras una mala pasada- Marjorine._

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_¡Genial! Te veré entonces el jueves en tu casa a las 5 de la tarde. – El admirador._

- Cinco de la tarde – susurró la jovencita -… ¡Diantres!

Marjorine no sabía qué hacer.

El traje que sus padres le habían comprado un vestido de lo más baratón en el centro comercial, prácticamente un vestido para señoras solteronas floreado. Un vestido que podría causarle más disgustos que horas felices en su vida. Incluso podría convertirla en el hazme reír de los varones.

No podía pasársela discutiendo con sus padres toda la semana al respecto; sería inútil intentar convencerles de que, al menos por una vez en su vida, le dieran un jodido vestido decente, juvenil y bonito, no uno de esos que hasta las abuelas opinarían que le sentaría mejor a una mujer cuarentona que a una joven de 18 años.

En fin, al ver que todo estaba perdido, se resignó.Tal vez el tipo era alguien de las nuevas generaciones que hizo sus arreglitos por allá para auto invitarse y tener a Marjorine de pareja. Bueno, no era que ella tuviera algo en contra de las nuevas generaciones, sino que simplemente el pobre mocoso o no sabe el problemón que sufrirá en manos de los bullies o estaría en su época de aumento de testosterona.

- Dios…

_**&%&%&%&**_

- A juzgar por la letra, podría ser Kevin Stoley o Jimmy Vaulner, Marjorine – comentó Wendy mientras observaba las notas de Marjorine-. Ellos dos tienen bonita letra, bueno, al menos conozco sus letras.

- Mmmm – susurró Bebe al recibir de Wendy las notas-… No lo sé, Wendy. No creo que sean Kevin o Jimmy. Es más, por la forma de la letra, diría que es alguien del grupo de los Tres.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó la joven Stotch muy blanca del miedo.

- ¡No jodas con eso, Bebe! – exclamó Wendy – Que yo recuerde, ellos ya tienen pareja.

- Pues no sé, chicas, pero algo me dice que es alguien de los bullies… De hecho, la sospecha recae en Josh Meyers y en Trent Boyett.

- ¡¿T-Trent B-Boyett? – exclamó la pobre rubia al borde de un shock - ¡N-No creo que sea él! Es decir… É-él torturó a Eric y a sus amigos en el pasado por ese asunto del preescolar. Además, él me odia… Y Josh Meyers… Él me da mucho miedo.

- Cierto – señaló Red -. No creo que uno de esos dos haya invitado a Marjorine. Sería una locura pensar que ese bruto le haya invitado al baile.

- Red tiene razón – argumentaba Rebecca -. Yo creo que han de ser Eddie Crane o Walt Jefferson. Ellos no tienen pareja aún.

Mientras las chicas discutían respecto al misterioso admirador, Marjorine suspiró.

Sea quien sea ese admirador suyo, de seguro era algún tipo bien intencionado o un maldito bastardo. Quién sabe… Tal vez sea un depravado que echó su ojo en ella y que espera pacientemente la noche de graduación para llevarla al bosque cercano y violarla ahí mismo.

En fin… Sólo le quedaba esperar hasta el jueves para saber quién sería ese hombre misterioso.

_¿Quién eres?_, pensaba Marjorine.

**_&%&%&%&_**

4:55 de la tarde.

Cinco minutos más y pronto haría su aparición el chico misterioso que le había estado enviando notas desde el lunes hasta ahora.

Estaba nerviosa y un poco desesperada por conocerle; el desgraciado vestido le hacía sentir muy ridícula y el peinado no le favorecía en nada a la situación; un cabello amarrado con un chongo era un peinado adecuado para cualquier vestido escotado o un vestido elegante, no para un vestido corrientón que además agarraba el mal olor de la axilas por la tela. Y los zapatos… Los benditos zapatos negros le hacían sentir como si entrara a un convento.

Tenía las ganas de llorar por estar en esa situación tan humillante. Su madre no le había permitido que le hiciera algunos arreglos al vestido para que se viera más juvenil y un poco más fresco para evitarse cualquier humillación pública. De hecho, se peleó dos días antes con ella por ese detalle.

Sonó el timbre.

- Oh, Dios… - susurró.

Llegó la hora de la verdad.

- Marjorine – le dijo su madre-, ¿por qué no abres la puerta? Es de mala educación que dejes esperar a tu cita.

- Lo sé, madre, y a eso voy – replicó la chica.

Girando la perilla de la puerta, la chica cerró los ojos…

Y al abrirlos, prácticamente se quedó helada del espanto y al borde del desmayo.

- T-Tú…

Ahí, parado frente a ella, con un aire desenfadado, se encontraba un varón de musculatura marcada y sumamente atractivo de casi su misma edad; el tipo estaba vestido con una camisa beige de manga larga, la cual escondía muy bien los sendos tatuajes que tenía en el torso y en los brazos; tenía unos pantalones y zapatos cafés con un saco del mismo color colgando de su mano hacia atrás.

- T-Trent… - susurró la pobre Stotch - Ho-hola… N-no esperaba verte por aquí…

- Hola, Marjorine – le respondió Trent -. ¿Lista para la graduación?

- S-sí…

Marjorine alzó su cabeza para ver si no había nadie más; Trent, riéndose quedamente, le dijo:

- ¿Buscando a alguien más, Stotch?

- Ehmmm… Bueno… S-sí… S-se… Se supone que debe estar aquí mi cita…

- Que soy yo.

La chica se sonrojó como un tomate.

Boyett, sonriente, le dijo:

- Creo que esto te tiene un poco impactada y se comprende, porque no esperabas que alguien como yo te invitara a salir, no después de que ese soquete de Kenny invitara a la puta de Tammy Warner al baile y encima de todo que le pidiera que sea su novia.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Trent... Simplemente… ¿Nos podemos ir?

- Si tus viejos no empiezan con sus cosas, pues sí.

- Bien… Va-

- Marjorine – llamó el señor Stotch .

- ¿Sí, padre? – inquirió la jovencita con un poco de disgusto.

Stephen observó con disimulada molestia a Trent y, dirigiéndose a su hija, le preguntó:

- ¿Él es tu cita?

- Sí – respondió la jovencita rápidamente mientras tomaba a Trent del brazo y lo instaba a que la sacara de la casa.

No quería meterse en problemas con sus padres por culpa de Trent ni con éste por culpa de sus padres. El ex convicto, por su parte, mantenía la mirada del señor Stotch con disimulada rabia y odio, sentimientos que aumentaron cuando Stephen tomó a su hija aparte y le dijo:

- Marjorine, no quiero que salgas con ese tipo.

- Papá…

- Él es un ex convicto, hija – alegó Linda -. Y de carácter muy violento. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas del incidente de hace tres años con los hijos de nuestros vecinos?

- Mamá, papá… Sé que Trent es así, pero él me invitó al baile y se me hacía muy grosero el negarme. Además, les cumplí con el capricho de no salir con Kenny.

- Pues de Trent a Kenny, para sabio hubieras salido mejor con Kenny.

Marjorine les miró indignada.

Ni siquiera Craig Tucker era tamaño cínico como sus padres. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle tremenda humillación y enfrente de Trent Boyett? El rubio de seguro la jodería durante el resto de la noche y la humillaría públicamente. Palabra que no le deseaba a nadie tener una familia así de cínicos, manipuladores y neuróticos como los que tenía ella. Con lágrimas en los ojos, les dio la espalda y, tomando nuevamente del brazo de Trent, salió de la casa sin mediar palabra alguna y haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de sus padres.

Subiéndose al auto, le dijo a Trent:

- Déjame tirada en Denver. Ya no quiero ir al baile.

El rubio no dijo nada; simplemente encendió el auto y empezó a conducir en dirección hacia la carretera a Denver… O al menos eso pensaba la jovencita cuando repentinamente se detuvieron frente a una casa café con verde y con un pequeño jardín en ambos lados del camino.

Nerviosa, la Stotch le preguntó:

- ¿En dónde estamos, Trent?

- En mi casa.

- ¡¿Ésta es tu casa?

- Sí.

- Cielos… Se ve muy bonita.

- Gracias – respondió el varón muy sonriente -. Ven.

- ¿Eh?

- Tengo que mostrarte algo.

La jovencita dudó por un momento.

Realmente desconfiaba mucho de las intenciones de Trent respecto a ella, pero sabiendo que tal vez podría ser pura imaginación suya, decidió salir del auto y seguirle hasta su casa, en donde entró acompañada del rubio.

La casa realmente era acogedora; la sala estaba amueblada con un sofá y dos sillones de bamboo, ideales para las épocas de calor. En las paredes colgaban retratos de paisajes y algunos que otros pósters de bandas de rock grunge como Pearl Jam, Nirvana y The Temple Dog.

- Espera aquí – le indicó -. Y siéntate como en tu casa.

- Gracias…

- Si quieres algo de beber, la cocina está al fondo, a la derecha.

- Sí… Gracias…

Trent sonrió y subió por las escaleras, dejando a Marjorine concentrada en la observación de los cuadros. Un rato después, el joven rubio bajó con una caja grande de color blanco y, acercándose a Marjorine, le dijo:

- Toma.

- ¿Para mí?

El bully asintió.

Marjorine, con curiosidad, abrió la caja … Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el contenido: Era un vestido… El vestido que ella había comprado con sus ahorros días atrás. Estaba envuelto en una bolsa de plástico completamente sellado. A lado del vestido habían unas sandalias color blanco aperlado y un collar en forma de garra plateada.

- Trent…

- Lo hallé en el bote de la basura hace unos días – comentó el rubio-. Realmente me encabronó ver tan bella obra de arte en la mierda sólo por las cursilerías de gente tan ignorante como lo son tus viejos… Sin ofender…

Marjorine no dijo nada.

Sólo estaba ahí, estática, sosteniendo entre sus manos el vestido que siempre había querido lucir para él… Para Kenny.

Trent continuó al ver que no había respuesta por parte de la rubia:

- Cuando te vi con él la primera vez…

La chica salió de su ensoñación y miró a Trent muy sorprendida.

- Tú … - susurró.

- Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir al respecto? – alegó el bully – Te veías muy bella en ese vestido, Marjorine. Tan bella que tuve una señora hemorragia nasal que manchó completamente mi camiseta.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento…

- ¡Ea! Tampoco es para tanto, Marjorine.

El hombre de repente puso su mano en la espalda de la sorprendida mujer y, acercándola a él, añadió:

- Porque para mí eres perfecta, Marjorine.

- Trent…

- El vestido que traes puesto no resta tu belleza… Pero el que tienes en tus manos la resalta aún más…

- Trent…

El joven se acercó peligrosamente a la chiquilla y susurró:

- Porque para mí eres lo más bello que Dios ha puesto en este mundo… Y lo que más he amado en toda mi vida.

Acto seguido, posó tiernamente sus labios en los de la inocente rubia; ésta permanecía estática ante la sorpresa.

Jamás en su vida se imaginó que estaría recibiendo su primer beso de quien fuera uno de los bullies más peligrosos de la preparatoria. Ni mucho menos que él le había confesado de esa manera que le gustaba, que para él era perfecta…

Que la amaba profundamente tal y como era: Una joven inocente, dulce y tierna.

Su corazón empezó a correr como loco, como si le pidiera que le correspondiera ese beso tan dulce y tierno que parecía haber salido del corazón del que se supone que era frialdad y dureza pura…

Y lo hizo.

**_&%&%&%&_**

Marjorine Boyett se observaba a sí misma en el espejo.

No podía creer que, a pesar de haber pasado ocho años desde que había salido de la preparatoria, el vestido blanco con correas le siguiera quedando a la perfección. De hecho, se sorprendió que aún conservara el escultural cuerpo de adolescente, cosa un tanto increíble a sus 26 años de edad.

Qué curiosas son las cosas de la vida.

Aquél vestido le trajo recuerdos de su graduación de la prepa; recordó cómo había entrado al gimnasio ataviado con ese mismo traje, con el cabello suelto, con el collar y las arracadas de plata… Y de la mano de Trent Boyett.

Todos se habían quedado en shock, especialmente el Cuarteto y sus chicas, quienes no podían tragarse el hecho de ver a la dulce Marjorine caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro a lado de un tipo como Trent.

Caminando, riendo, charlando… Todo eso en la noche de la graduación.

Recordó incluso que Kenny la había llamado aparte para preguntarle en qué demonios estaba pensando al aceptar la invitación de Boyett, cosa que la rubia, sin más, le respondió que ella había comprado el vestido para lucirlo ante el propio Kenny y ser la única mujer en su corazón, pero al ver que la mujer a quien él veía era a otra, optó por aceptar la invitación de Boyett, quien resultó ser un magnífico acompañante.

Incluso le dijo que Boyett le había pedido que saliera con él, cosa que aceptó con entusiasmo.

Kenny, estando aún preocupado, le dio su bendición, no sin antes advertirle a Trent de que si le rompía el corazón, que moriría castrado. El aludido le respondió que si él veía a Kenny aprovecharse de su amistad con Marjorine, que ya podría tener las horas contadas.

En fin, la nueva pareja fue el tema del día siguiente en la escuela y en el pueblo entero, llegando el chisme a los oídos de sus padres. Éstos se molestaron y se indignaron porque la jovencita se atrevió a desafiarles; tuvieron sendas discusiones con ella y con Trent, teniendo como resultado que la chica se fuera de la casa y se mudara con el bravucón en el verano.

Meses después, ambos enamorados se fueron de South Park y se establecieron en Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, en donde actualmente residen.

- Es increíble que ese vestido aún te quede – comentó una voz conocida.

La joven, con una sonrisa, replicó:

- ¿Por qué será eso Trent?

Trent se echó a reír mientras abrazaba a su esposa por detrás y le respondía:

- Porque tal vez tu cuerpo estaba moldeado para quedar así: Bello y suave.

- O simplemente por tanto ejercicio.

- Buen punto… Pero discutiremos eso en otro momento, querida. No debemos llegar tarde a la despedida de soltería de Eric y Patty. Con el humor que ese cabrón del gordo se carga, de seguro empieza con sus estupideces de siempre.

- ¡Je! ¡Y pensar que Patty Nelson lo iba a cambiar!

- Dudo mucho que ambos duren. Créeme, tanta discusión ya enferma.

La rubia sonrió y, tomando de la mano de su esposo, se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes pasar un momento a un cuarto contiguo y depositar un beso en la frente de Trey, su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, el cual yacía profundamente dormido en esos momentos.

- Buenas noches, hijo mío. Mami y papi te quiere.

Luego se retiró silenciosamente de la habitación y, tras haber dado instrucciones a la niñera, salieron de la casa rumbo al hotel en donde se hospedaban los futuros esposos.

* * *

**Lamento mucho el final chusco ., pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**Saludos!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
